A broken promise
by Marisay-chan
Summary: Happy endings doesn't always happen…


_Marisay-chan writing once again! This plot just suddenly came to my mind after I just finished chapter nine of 'Life as a Nurarihyon'._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of course, only the story. ^_^_

_Please note: This has nothing to do with my other stories._

_To clear some things up:_

_No yokais here, everyone is a human being._

_Both Rikun and Rikuo are 18 in this story_

_Rikuo's night form had the name of Rikun like my other stories_

_In Italics are thoughts_

**In bold are flashbacks**

_Summary: Happy endings doesn't always happen…_

_~Story Starts~_

* * *

"Place the flowers here at the front door."

"Understood! What about sweets…and the natto?" A little boy asked the man in front of him, eyes sparkling when he mentioned 'natto'.

"Haha, just place it at the table near the front gate…and don't try to eat it all the natto up, Natto Kozo!" The man called out as the boy started to run to the entrance.

"I will try not to, Kubinashi-san!" Natto Kozo smiled happily, before continued to run off.

Kubinashi shook his head in amusement. "No wonder everybody calls him Natto Kozo, he likes natto too much."

"Not that your name is any better, Kubinashi." A voice came from behind him.

Kubinashi turned around to see a beautiful woman standing behind him with a smile.

"It's not my fault, Kejoro, Rikun-sama is the one who named me that way because of this." Kubinashi touches his neck, where a large wound was.

Kejoro stepped forward, placing a hand over his. "Can't be helped. Besides, it suits you."

Kubinashi smiled nostalgically, "Un…we really own our lives to them…if the Nura Family had not came to help us, we will not be standing here now."

Kejoro nodded, "And now, the little kid who named us is getting married, how ironic."

"Admitting that you are getting old?"

"What was that, Kubinashi?" Kejoro smiled at him. "I don't think I heard you clearly."

Kubinashi sweatdropped at the evil aura coming from that smile. "…Nothing…"

"That's what I thought." Kejoro nodded, before walking away to help with the preparation. "Make sure you finish your part and then go and check on Rikun-sama, all right?"

"Un." Kubinashi watched as Kejoro walked away, barking orders at the other servants in the house. He turned to look at the house with a smile.

The house they were currently at is the Nura Family's main house. The Nura Family was the richest people in Ukiyoe Town, having the largest house there. To add on, unlike other rich people, like the Kyuso Family, who were really arrogant, the Nura Family are really humble, helping with charities and the needy. They even allowed people who were homeless or were abused in certain way to live at their house, since it was big enough to at least house thousands of people.

Everybody who lives there, aside from the family itself, are all the mentioned people, Kubinashi and Kejoro as well. When they were about to be killed by some psycho out there, the Nura Family came to their rescue, bringing the heavily bleeding Kubinashi, reason how he got his neck wound, to the hospital and allowed them to stay here at their house. Thus, because of their kindness, most of the people they had helped out choose to serve under them as their servants.

There was also a tradition, started by the First son of the Nura Family, Nura Rikun, that new people who live here, would have a new name. The reason of that was because, he wanted the people to abandon their past life and start a new one.

And now, the said son is getting married, to Ienaga Kana, a really nice noble lady who was really in love with the Rikun.

Kubinashi sighed when he was reminded of the fact.

_Even though it should be a joyous occasion…_

Kubinashi looked at the other servants as they worked, feeling happy that Rikun was getting married.

…_Not everybody is happy…_

* * *

**_Don't make promises you can't keep_**

* * *

A boy sat in the middle of his room, looking at the cherry blossom tree that stood outside his room. The boy tightened his hands as he heard all of the other people preparing for the wedding, which will be held in their house.

A knock on the door startled him suddenly.

"Y-Yes?" The boy said, looking at the door.

"Um…it's Kubinashi…May I come in, Rikuo-sama?"

"Ah…come on in." Rikuo told him, looking back at the cherry blossom tree.

The door opens, revealing Kubinashi, who comes in and closes the door behind him. Kubinashi sat behind Rikuo, looking at him worriedly.

The one in front of him was Nura Rikuo, the Second son in the Nura Family. Although both of the sons had the same father, they have different mothers…this caused some conflicts within the family, but it was all resolved. However, there was still one person affected by all of those.

"Rikuo-sama…are you-" Kubinashi began.

"Please…"

Kubinashi paused at the whispered plead, staring at the back of Rikuo's with a saddened look.

"Please don't ask me if I am all right, Kubinashi…you know how I feel…" Rikuo told him, his voice slightly hoarse.

"…I'm sorry…" Kubinashi apologizes regretfully, flinching a bit when he heard a soft sniff coming from Rikuo. It really hurts to hear a normally smiling Rikuo create such a sound.

Silence filled the room as Kubinashi tried to think of something to say. He was then startled when Rikuo started speaking.

"…You know, Kubinashi. When all of us had conflicts because Otou-san had two wives…I thought that I would never get along well with Rikun."

Kubinashi saw Rikuo holding something in his hands, however, he was unable to see it due to his position.

"We were always competing with each other, trying to win the attention of Jii-chan and Otou-san's, to prove that we can the better grandson and son. But all of these ended, when he saved me from almost getting hit by a car…" Rikuo turned slightly, allowing Kubinashi to see a smile that graces his face, although his eyes was covered by his hair. "We still continued to fight, friendlier of course, but…my attention was no longer on Jii-chan and Otou-san."

Rikuo then slowly raised his hand up, letting Kubinashi see what he was holding in his hand. Kubinashi blinked as sunlight rebounded slightly as Rikuo twirled the hand mirror in his hand.

"Rikun gave this to me, on my eighth birthday, along with a promise…" Rikuo trailed off, a sob escape his mouth as he clenched the hand mirror to his chest, his whole body trembling.

Kubinashi could only watched in sorrow as tears made its way down Rikuo's cheeks.

* * *

**_Don't make promises you can't keep_**

* * *

"What is with that look, Kubinashi? You looked upset." A boy, or rather, soon to be a man, asked him as he walked into Rikun's room.

"…It's nothing, Rikun-sama." Kubinashi told him. "Come now, we need to make sure you are presentable."

"Again?" Rikun frowned. "This is the tenth time already! Give me a break! One would think that it was you guys getting married instead of me." Rikun complained as he tugged at his formal clothes, slightly uncomfortable with it.

"It is custom." Kubinashi slapped his hand away from his clothes, ignoring the cry of pain from Rikun. "Now, stand straight."

Rikun grumbled out, but did as Kubinashi said.

"By the way, where is Rikuo?" Rikun asked as Kubinashi checked his clothing.

Kubinashi froze slightly at the question, before continuing with his work like nothing had happened. "Why do you ask, Rikun-sama?"

Rikun pursed his lips, not noticing Kubinashi's uneasiness. "I feel like he has been avoiding me lately…so I thought I would go and talk to him before I go to the ceremony."

"…Is it a good idea?"

"Huh? Did you say something, Kubinashi?" Rikun blinked at him.

"No…Rikuo-sama is in his room." Kubinashi then stepped away from Rikun, finished with the checking.

"Oh, really? Thanks Kubinashi! I will see you guys later!" Rikun waved at him and walked out of his room, leaving Kubinashi standing alone there.

Kubinashi sighed out.

"Is it a good idea to let him go?"

Kubinashi looked at the door, finding a girl with black and blue hair standing there.

"Ah…Yuki-Onna…" Kubinashi said, going towards her and patted her on the head.

Yuki-Onna is also one of the people living here. Her name used to be Tsurara, but Rikun renamed her once she started living here, abandon by her family due to her really cold hands and breath, thinking it was a curse.

"After all, Rikuo-sama really loves Rikun-sama, right?" Yuki-Onna looked questionably at Kubinashi.

Kubinashi only continued to pat her head with a sad smile.

* * *

**_Don't make promises you can't keep_**

* * *

The door opens to show Rikuo, who continued to sit at the same spot, not moving since Kubinashi had left.

Rikuo sighed as he heard that.

"I will be fine, Kubinashi, you should go and check on Rikun…"

"Sorry, but I am not Kubinashi."

Rikuo jerked up at that, turning to look at the door, only to find, Rikun standing there with a smirk.

"Ri-Rikun!" Rikuo quickly stood up. Noticing he was still holding on to the hand mirror, he hid it behind his back with his left hand. "W-What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that." Rikun went to stand beside Rikuo, who backed away slightly, looking at the cherry blossom tree, before looking back at Rikuo. "You have been avoiding me."

"Did not…" Rikuo protested weakly.

Rikun snorted. "Liar."

Rikuo flinched at that, looking down in shame.

Rikun looked at Rikuo's bowed head. "…I didn't do anything to make you angry again, did I?"

"Eh?" Rikuo looked at Rikun in shock. Seeing the hurt look on Rikun's face brought a sharp pain on Rikuo's heart. "No! You didn't! I just…I just haven't been feeling well, that's all! It's not your fault!"

"Oh…your eyes do look kind of red" Rikun looked relieved, before it switches to worry. "Are you all right now?"

"Un. Don't worry about it!" Rikuo smiled to reassure him.

Rikun smiled "That's good."

Rikuo felt his heart beat faster at the smile. The both of them then turned to the cherry blossom tree, simply enjoying the comfortable silence.

"So, I'm finally getting married." Rikun suddenly commented.

Rikuo flinched at that. He found himself had a hard time swallowing, feeling a lump on his throat.

"Feels like a big step to the outside world, huh?" Rikun laughed happily.

Rikuo looked at his smiling face, noticing how Rikun's eyes sparkles at mention of his marriage.

…_Rikun…_

"Do you feel happy?" Rikuo suddenly asked.

_I wonder…_

"Hm? Of course I do! This is a big day for me!" Rikun grinned at him.

…_If you remember the promise you promised me…_

"Then…do you truly love Kana-chan?"

_Did you say it out of spite?_

Rikun blinked at the question, before his eyes softened, making Rikuo's heart thumped faster again.

…_or did you mean what you say?_

"You are really worried about me, huh?" Rikun then smiled brightly. "Don't worry about me Rikuo, I do love her with all my heart."

Rikuo's left hand tightened on the hand mirror.

_I wish you would stop this…_

_DING DING_

Both of them turned to the door.

"Ho, that's my cue!" Rikun grinned at him.

_Stop making me feel this way…_

Rikun then hugged him, making Rikuo widened his eyes.

…_when you have no intention of returning my feelings!_

"I will be seeing you less and less, so this is the last hug I am giving you!" Rikun joked.

_No…_

Rikun started to release his hug.

_Please…_

"Wish me luck, Rikuo!" Rikun winked at him.

…_Don't go…_

Rikuo glanced at Rikun and slowly smiled.

_Rikun, I…_

"Good luck, Rikun."

_I…_

"Un!" Rikun grinned, stepping backwards. Rikuo's right hand made the last contact with Rikun's left hand, before Rikun run off towards the door, leaving Rikuo alone.

* * *

**_Don't make promises you can't keep_**

* * *

Everyone cheered as Rikun and Kana walked out of the door, throwing confetti's at them, as they slowly made their way out of the house, towards a car waiting for them.

They never paid attention to Rikuo, who was standing at a corner, holding the hand mirror to his chest.

He watched as couple smiled happily at everyone, before kissing each other in happiness, making everyone makes catcalls and wolf whistles.

"**I will stay with you and love you till the end! Nobody else will get in our way!" a nine-year old Rikun promised. "Here, here's something to seal this promise as well as a birthday present!" He handed Rikuo a hand mirror.**

_I…_

"**I love you, Rikuo!" Rikun grinned. "Now it's your turn to say it."**

_I…_

Tears streamed down Rikuo's cheeks as he watched Rikun and Kana get inside the car.

_I love you…Rikun..._

Nobody heard a glass shattering at the corner where Rikuo was.

* * *

**_Don't make promises you can't keep_**

* * *

After the event, Kubinashi started to clear everything up. He then noticed something at a corner, where Rikuo had been. Taking a closer look, Kubinashi gasped softly.

Lying there on the ground, was the hand mirror Rikuo had shown him earlier. The glass part of the hand mirror was totally broken, the pieces scattered around it.

Kubinashi slowly kneeled down, taking the handle into his hand. Looking at it, Kubinashi felt tears welling up in his eyes. Closing his eyes, he placed the mirror in his sleeves, carefully picking up the pieces as well.

"Kubinashi! What's wrong?" Kejoro came up to him.

"…Just a shattered glass…" Kubinashi whispered.

…_And a heart as well…_

~The End~

* * *

_*Sniffed* Was crying as I wrote this…_

_Things to note:_

_Natto Kozo = Natto boy/kid_

_Kubinashi = Neck less_

_Yuki-Onna = Snow woman_

_-sama = A respectful version of –san, mainly towards people of higher status._

_-san = A title of respect between equals of all ages._

_Jii-chan = Grandpa._

_Otou-san = Dad, informal way of calling one's father._

_That's all folks…*sniff*…Do leave a review…._


End file.
